Something Sweet
by legheads-lament
Summary: Another request from the queen — something involving chocolate. Plotless smutty drabbling, told from Jefferson's RP voice once again. Rated M for a reason, but I keep it as tasteful as possible. Enjoy :)


"Close your eyes."

Stubborn as the day is long.

"_Close them_,"

In fact the day had nothing on how stubborn she could be. Even when all it would take to get her way was to oblige him.

One eye fell closed — a taunting little wink, that had him grabbing at her sides and pulling her to him, sliding across the sheets to bring her to his waiting lips. He spoke through kisses, short and rather unfulfilling ones — if she wanted more she need only listen.

"_Close_ — _your_ — _eyes_….please."

But she claims a kiss of her own — smirking lips, disobedient tongue. And no one should blame him when he can't help but return it, until his hands clench harder and a soft breathy giggle expels against him before she's moved back to her former position — one eye closing, and slowly, slowly slowly the other joins it.

He takes a moment to compose himself, find his thoughts amongst the menagerie of loosened hinges her kiss caused. And it takes less than his solitary moment for her eyes to drift back open — impatient, too curious for her own good — stubborn.

He lurches up to hover over her, pretended annoyance coloring his eyes. He's sure she knows, because her gasp was decidedly shallow, and the bite to her lip is made by her own teeth, waiting for what he might do — fire dancing in her own dark irises, challenging his each and every move.

"I can get the blindfold if that will make you more agreeable."

A smacking kiss that all too naturally brings about another, a slow dance of a kiss that has her lips parting and him obliging her for every bit of breath in his lungs, leaving breathing labored for the both of them when they pull apart.

"Maybe I like the blindfold."

She speaks it against him, whispery voice, just discernibly roughened by the lust coursing between them. A palpable, almost tangible fog swirling into their systems. She isn't one to admit much, so the smirk and kiss she's rewarded with can be chocked up to his enjoying hearing her admit she likes _something_ he does. A hand leaves her to get at one of the scarves left in the bedside table, moved there for the plethora of purposes they seem to find for them.

Once it's snugly tied around her he can finally continue — removing the domed lid off the platter sat beside them, revealing all his confectionary tools for the evening. She wanted something sweet, and he wanted her — why not combine the two?

She sits against the pillows at the headboard — pursed lips, staring ahead, trying to appear uninterested in what he may be doing, but he knows better. Anticipation is a trait he can always see in her, no matter how she tries to conceal it. At his movement across the bed to sit closer beside her her head just noticeably tilts, as if trying to see what he is up to, but just as quickly she catches herself and faces forward once again, smirk just slightly faltering before it finds itself once more.

He plucks a single small strawberry off the plate, and brings the chilled chocolate dipped end of the fruit just in front of her lips.

"_Open_."

Another blind glance sideways, a moment of necessary hesitation before her lips part, teeth then as well.

"Bite."

She obliges more quickly, the scent of the sweet having time to alert her to what she's getting herself into. He watches hungrily as her lips press against the flesh of the fruit, biting just on the other side of the chocolate to ensure she gets the most out of it. But it is not a hunger for the fruity dessert, it is all for where that dessert is being consumed.

After she's had her time to enjoy her first bite, he can't hold out for another. He leans in, words spoken low against her.

"Now kiss me."

Her hands come up to grab two fistfuls of his shirt, her breath tinged with the smell of fruit wafts up and clouds his other senses, that is until she brings him to her lips.

The taste of chocolate is warm on her tongue, coupled with the essence of strawberry make it quite an enjoyable kiss — one that has her humming, causing him to only kiss deeper, grabbing up what flavors are left on her tongue.

When he's lost all his breath he pulls away, but not far as soon he is peppering a few kisses along the side of her neck as his hand finds the zip at her side. Not the most convenient dress she could have picked, especially when his habit of ripping is so frowned upon for her fancier wears.

With the zipper down as far as it can go, both hands move down to the hem, pulling the dress up until she lifts her hips to aid him. Only then do her hands unclench, and before she can get her remark out about not wanting the garment wrinkled his lips are silencing any complaint, only separating when he pulls the dress over her head, leaving her in nothing but her all too enticing lingerie, intentional no doubt — what other reason could she have to wear such things.

The dress ends up tossed somewhere out of sight, he aimed for a nearby chair but who knows if it actually reached its destination. He works at his shirt buttons next, and it flies in the same general direction, to later be claimed as hers he suspects. He'll need a whole new wardrobe if they keep this up. Although their time might suggest she wouldn't care if he never wore a shirt again.

"Is this all you plan to do?"

Her words bring him back to reality — reality where one bite of a strawberry before skipping past all else he'd planned was not in fact the plan.

"No — _it's not_,"

He snickers against her, and plants one last kiss on her chest before sitting back up. Fingers move softly across her abdomen, feeling her muscles tense just beneath — laying out patterns to follow, and savoring her touchable skin.

He undoes the fastener at the front of her bra, such convenience in its architecture. Each cup falls to the side, and his fingers delicately sweep over the swell of her breast, as his thumb brushes across the peak. She whimpers softly under his touch — he doesn't know why she has grown so sensitive to him, but its difficult not to make the most of it and lose his plan all over again.

But his hands finally leave her, moving back to the tray to pick a fresh strawberry. He dips the fruit into the bowl of warm chocolate, having come down from its boiling state, and brings it to her lips once again. He watches on enviously as her tongue darts out to get the smudge of chocolate left against her lips, but carries on. There will be nothing to be envious of once he's done.

He quick dips a finger into the molten cocoa, testing that the temperature won't burn her, and brings it up to her lips. He looks on as she cleans it free of the sugary sweetness, with lips and tongue, and careful grazing teeth.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Mm, _perhaps_,"

Stubborn.

"Well, perhaps it's time I had something sweet for myself."

A spoon is dipped into the bowl, gathering up just enough chocolate to drizzle over her chest and down to her diaphragm. A little noise leaves her when the first bit of chocolate hits her skin, as he leans the spoon this way and that to paint a little path up and leading to each breast.

The spoon is dropped in a clatter onto the plate, as his lips descend quickly near her navel, just below the chocolaty trail. Within a nip and kiss he's reached it, and makes it as slow of a tease as possible, sucking up the first dollop of chocolate he left, and slowly moving upward. Her hips lift and shift just enough to be felt under his lips, and hands come to hold her in place, not lending her much at all in the way of wiggle room.

She groans at his keeping her in place, but its clouded over by a soft moan just after, as he breaks past the chocolate barrier at her breast to take her fully between his lips. Her nails grip at the bed sheets, and he can feel her hips futilely trying to move under his grasp. And so he allows them, hands sliding up to hold at her ribs, as his tongue and teeth work the rest of the chocolate off of her, before trailing across to the other side. He repeats the same actions, soft bites aiding him, causing her to arch up into him, in effect making the process that much easier, as her breasts lift up higher, even more accommodating to his waiting tongue.

"Have you had enough?"

He speaks against her, and is greeted with stubborn silence. But silence from a queen is more often than not just admittance in itself.

"Good — _because neither have I_."

It's a quick trail he kisses southerly, skipping spots of skin to move down more quickly, and the chocolate is all but forgotten about. A wet kiss to her inner thigh has her muscles clenching once again, and she settles herself down more fully onto the bed, wordless pleas not to draw this out any farther.

Jefferson may think himself a man who can be cruel, who can hold out to bring her near any brink of pleasure before giving in, but time proves otherwise when more and more dutifully he obliges her body it's every desire, with so little time spent making her ache for it.

Her lingerie is discarded somewhere between the bed and their clothes, the bra by herself and what's left by him. Her legs gather up quickly over his shoulders, eliciting a groan of a gasp at his closeness.

Lips ghost softly over her, as his hands roam her form. But within a minute his teasing lips give way to a faithful tongue, unable to draw out her misery any longer.

"Take the blindfold off,"

He speaks in a break, lips returning to her thigh until she obliges.

"This you get to watch."

* * *

A/N: To my Guest, this one went a little farther than the ice-capades in the last one so I hope that makes up for me cutting him off early there. It may not seem like it (or maybe it does I honestly don't know xD) but it is actually kind of difficult for me to write this stuff, especially when it gets down to the nitty gritty. I don't like saying any specific terms for things and there's only so many ways I can dance around it before what I write becomes redundant or repeated through too many pieces and I don't want that. I tried to give him a little more leeway here so I hope you enjoy it :L ps your reviews really do make me so happy, even having one person enjoy each thing I write just gives me confidence to write more, so thank you for always taking the time to tell me what you like about my posts, I really appreciate it ^_^


End file.
